To protect a person
by ncisgirl101
Summary: Greed, Lust, Envy, Hate. How far will Jeanne go to keep Tony to her self? The ultimate Ziva v Jeanne showdown.
1. Loss of control

Ziva wrote in the darkness of the bullpen, the only thing guiding her was the screensaver of her computer.

She glanced over at Tony's desk and noticed something small but out of place, she turned on her lamp, half blinded by the sudden light and noticed that he had left his cell phone behind. 'Fritz' she recalled him referring to it as.

Finishing her paperwork of the 'Knight' case around 9:30. She exhaled deeply and looked at her watch

"I can still catch him, not too late" she said to herself during the deep breath. "Maybe I can even find out where the hell he has been all night."

Ziva pulled up her car outside Tony's apartment building, contemplating whether or not to enter. She sat in the silence of her own mind for a few minutes then opened her car door and dared herself to enter.

"All right, Jeanne," Tony said to his lover "tonight you are in for a treat" he leaned down into his DVD cabinet and pulled out a gloss coated platinum edition James Bond.

"And we can officially add James Bond, Casino Royale to our family of Bond films" Tony smiled as Jeanne laughed at his madness.

"I'll grab the chocolate"

"Another aphrodisiac, what are you planning Miss Benoit?" he smiled again, this time revealing his perfect teeth.

"Actually," Jeanne called from his kitchen "you're thinking more of truffles, kind of similar but not the same."

"Whatever you want to call it." He called back to her.

Ziva was still standing outside, the ongoing debate in her mind. Stay, go, stay, go.

She finally worked up the courage to knock on his door lightly, unsure of whether he had heard it or not, she tried again, this time louder.

Tony sat up to answer the door but was intercepted by Jeanne

"Don't worry about it," she whispered

Tony smiled at her and returned his arm to its former position around her shoulders and continued to become enticed in Daniel Craig's perception of the character he had loved his entire life.

Again, Ziva continued to knock on the door. Unsure of whether or not he was at home, she leant forward to see if she could see or hear any activity inside the apartment. Seeing nothing, she pressed her ear against the door, hearing gunshots and action music from the house she decided that he was home and knocked for a final time.

"Tony." She yelled through the wood "open up, it's Ziva!"

Tony sat bolt upright. 'Crap, what's the bet she'll ask questions about something or other' he thought to himself. Jeanne gave him a strange glare

"Umm darling can you please answer the door for me, I need a drink" Tony quickly said.

Jeanne rolled her eyes and leaned forward to pause the movie then stood up and walked to the door, confused over her partner's actions.

"Can I help you… Ziva?" Jeanne seemed jealous, her eyes thinned out and her lips tightened. Ziva, however, grew up in Mossad; she had been given every look anyone could give another, and had mastered the art of not taking anything personally.

"Yes" she started with a forced smile "I would like to speak to Anthony DiNozzo, please"

Tony cringed _DiNozzo _he thought. He popped around from the kitchen and walked over to his ladies. If looks could kill, he would be dead; and those were just the looks they were giving each other. Jeanne stood with her arms folded, staring daggers at Ziva, Ziva returned the gesture but with more force.

"Who?" Jeanne finally said

"Umm, Tony DiNozzo" Ziva was lost _he's really hooked a dumb one this time_ "there he is." Both women turned to meet his gaze, Jeanne looking partly confused, partly angry and Ziva, warmly staring into his eyes, not thinking anything of the conversation she had previously partaken in.

"Jeanne, you can keep watching the movie, me and professor David have to discuss tomorrows staff meeting." Tony faked a very charming smile, enough to make Jeanne drop her guard and confirm to every part of herself that he felt nothing for this, Ziva.

He led Ziva back into the hallway and closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily

"Who is that?" Ziva asked referring to 'that' as the woman who kept her up all nights, worrying about Tony, envying whoever this person was or claimed to be, the one who had the power to sway Tony's emotions, her emotions.

"Her name is Jeanne, if that's who you're referring to." He said, not focussing on the conversation.

"What are you so worked up about?" Ziva changed the subject _again,_

"I'm not worked up about anything. I'm fine." He denied. She had to find out about _Dinardo_ sooner or later, should he tell her now? He didn't know the answer to this. All he knew was that if she stayed around any longer, she would find out. And he didn't want her to get involved with the frog.

"I'll walk you to your car." He finally let out. Hoping this would help them walk away from the odd conversation that just took place.

Ziva rolled her eyes in the direction of Tony.

Temptation. Temptation to tell her what this whole thing was about. Why he didn't want her to call him DiNozzo, why he spent so long in the director's office. What he had discovered yesterday afternoon. It was too much. He couldn't tell her.

"Ziva," he began to sweat "you can't come around here anymore." He knew that the frog had someone following him. What if he got the wrong impression of Ziva? What if he did something to her?

Ziva's face dropped, she stopped and spun around to face Tony who was standing aimlessly, with a look of distraught on his face

"What?" She asked

Tony stood in silence for a few seconds; re-thinking wether or not this was what he wanted 'it's either this or endangering her life by telling her the truth' he convinced himself he was doing the right thing.

"I said you can't come to my house ever again, okay? Thankyou for bringing my cell to me but you can't come here." Tony made up his mind; he would not have her harmed.

"Where has this come from?" She went from pissed at Jeanne to pissed at both of them in less than 1 minute.

"Ziva, I can't tell you. But believe me when I say it's a very good reason." The daggers that Ziva's were throwing back at him intercepted Tony's pleading eyes. He re thought whether he was doing the right thing. He would prefer for her to hate him and be alive than love him and be dead.

"Whatever, DiNozzo" She rolled her eyes and turned around, a tear slipping down her face as the opened her car door. She started her engine and sped down the road, leaving a helpless Tony standing and trying to stop her from leaving so angrily.

"Ziva! I'm sorry!" He called one final time into the darkness

As Ziva sped onto the road she pressed down on the gas petal, all her anger came out in the form of speed. As the upcoming light switched to orange, Ziva sped up, she was not stopping at the height of her anger. By the time she reached the once-orange light it was red. Refusing to stop she pressed down further onto the gas pedal surging the car forward and into oncoming traffic. She looked to her right and saw a large black sedan coming at her, she swerved left but the slipperiness of the night sent her mini skidding across the road. She tried to re correct herself but came to a sudden stop at a light pole.

Ziva opened her eyes to people surrounded her, sirens sounding and lights flashing. A paramedic leant across from the passenger side.

"Don't move your neck." He said sternly. Ziva knew he was very serious about this. "Can you tell me your name?" he then asked in a kinder tone.

Her throat pounded as though it was buried under a ton of bricks.

"Ziva" She managed to rasp out. "Why—"

"Don't worry." The man interrupted "You've just had a bad accident, you'll be okay once we get you out"

Ziva wanted to know so badly why they couldn't take her out yet. As the paramedic put a neck brace on her she dared to look down. She lifted her eyes and used her hands as a slight support to sit up. Once she reached her desired angle she glanced down at her stomach.

The steering wheel had gone through her stomach and pinned her to the chair. Of what she saw there was not a lot of blood loss. Well, not as much as she was expecting but the sight of her mutilated stomach made her light headed, as though she was to pass out.

"Tony." She winced out before everything went completely black.


	2. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

Tony sat up in bed and glanced over at his girlfriend. Although he knew he had made the right decision, he felt cold inside. Like something was wrong. He leaned over to his bedside table, grabbed his cell phone and quietly tiptoed out of his room, careful not to wake Jeanne.

He sat on his couch, the feeling in his stomach not ceasing. The vibrating of his cell interrupted the silence of the room.

"Hello." He said quietly into the mouthpiece.

"DiNozzo!" A booming Gibbs on the other side of the line gave Tony a start.

"Yeah, Boss" He said

"Get down to Bethesda naval hospital, Ziva's been in an accident." With that, Gibbs slammed his phone shut. He didn't cope well with stress.

Tony quickly wrote a note to Jeanne and ran out the door, not bothering to dress properly, he slammed the door behind him; the only thing he could focus on was the fight between him and Ziva resulting in her speeding off. The sound of the screeching tires on the paved road. All of this was his fault.

Tony burst through the emergency room doors and ran over to Gibbs and Jen.

"Where is she? How is she?" Tony asked quickly

"She's still in the operation room." Jen piped up "she'll be there for another hour or so. Sit down. I'll go get you some coffee."

As minutes of silence went by, Tony couldn't stop thinking about how much he had screwed up. The night playing over and over in his mind. What had he done? Each time he thought about Ziva his heart raced a mile a minute. This was worse than with Kate. More serious somehow.

His thoughts are disrupted by the sound of opening doors as Abby and McGee join Tony and Gibbs. Tony looked up to Abby's face; she stretched her arms out, offering him a hug, he stood up and accepted it.

"How is she?" McGee asked

"Still in operation." Jen said as she returned, handing Gibbs and Tony their coffees.

"Sorry, I didn't know you guys were coming, I would have got you one." She apologised.

"That's okay" said McGee

"What happened?" Tony finally worked up the courage to ask.

"She was speeding down Clements road, she lost control of her car and crashed into a pole. Her steering wheel went through her torso." This was the first thing Gibbs had said all night. "Damn it!" He threw his coffee onto the ground. "She should've known."

"Oh my God." Abby piped up.

"Is she going to be okay?" McGee asked, he needed reassurance; he needed someone to tell him that she would be okay.

"Yeah," Tony spoke quietly, "she'll be fine." He spoke with confidence, his tone enough to convince everyone that she would be fine, everyone but himself.

He closed his eyes, hiding his soul from the rest of the world.

"Tony. Tony, wake up." Abby tapped him lightly. He looked at his watch, 1:30 am.

"How is she?" He asked, jumping to his feet.

"She's out of surgery now and the doctors said that she should be fine, everything went well."

Tony exhaled in relief. "When can I see her?"

"When she wakes up." Interrupted a doctor "You can go into her room now, just make sure only one of you go in and you are very careful not to wake her."

"You can all go first, I'll wait." Said Tony. He was planning on taking the longest.

One by one they entered Ziva's room and one by one they filed out, their faces not painted with happiness nor with sorrow.

"Bye Tony, see you tomorrow. I know that Gibbs would usually object but you can come in late tomorrow morning, just keep an eye on Ziva." Jen smiled a toothless smile and exited the emergency wing leaving Tony alone to enter Ziva's room.

He entered her room and sat beside her bed, His heart racing, unsure of whether to run a mile or fight the urge. Finally after much arguing with himself, he decided to sit down.

Tony shuffled his seat forward until he was resting his elbows on the side of Ziva's bed.

"I am so sorry, Ziva." He whispered as a tear rolled down the side of his face. He buried his face in his hands "I am so sorry, I should have told you."

"Tony." Ziva whispered; her eyes open ajar.

Tony sat bolt upright. His heart began to race, before he could consider the consequences he began to speak.

"Ziva." He began "Ziva, I am so sorry, I'm sorry, Ziva. I couldn't tell you what was going on because I didn't want you to be hurt and even if I wanted to I couldn't because I'm on an undercover mission and I'm not allowed to tell you anything. It's the frog; he's Jeanne's father. He's got someone taking pictures of me, following me. If any pictures of you and me got out he would most likely have you… Dealt with."

"What are you talking about, Tony?" Ziva whispered, her voice raspy and sore.

"I'm sorry, Ziva" he apologised again "It's an undercover mission, that's why I couldn't tell you anything. I didn't want you hurt but it turns out I did more damage trying to prevent something."

"It's okay, Tony. I get it now." She said after soaking everything in.

Tony smiled and exhaled in relief. "How are you feeling, anyway?"

"Like a steering wheel went through my torso." She smiled

Tony smiled in return "you're really lucky that it didn't hit any serious areas, seriously, what are the odds of nothing being hit?"

"I'm not sure. When am I out of here, anyway?" Ziva changed the subject quickly, she didn't want to talk about the accident or Jeanne, and those were the only two things that she could talk about with Tony.

"I'm not sure. Probably a week or so." Tony was too happy to notice Ziva's obvious discomfort, inside and out.

"Tony, why are you telling me all of this now? Where were you when you promised you would help me with the 'Knight' case? That was after all of this, yes?" Ziva wasn't angry, just confused. So much behind Anthony DiNozzo, so many questions unanswered, so many phone calls unreturned; So much confusion.

"I'm sorry I've been acting like a jerk these past couple of months, only now I've realised how hard I was being on everyone."

"It's okay, Tony. As long as you realised." Ziva smiled

Tony smiled back, his heart racing. Ziva was okay so why was he feeling this way? He recognised the feeling, he felt somewhat similar around Jeanne, but this was different somehow, filled with more passion. Her smile brought butterflies to his stomach.

"I better go," he announced, standing up "you need your rest."

"Okay, Thankyou for coming." Although the words seemed cliché, She was serious. Genuinely happy and thankful that Tony came to her.

He smiled and turned around, grabbing the door handle

"Tony" Ziva called to him, "could you please come see me tomorrow?" She asked kindly

Tony smiled and nodded

"I mean, I'll be missing out on work and I need you to fill me in." she lied.

"See you tomorrow." He smiled.

Tony thought back on the night and exhaled. He had never felt such a feeling of passion, relief and happiness in his life. As he sat in his car he looked back on how lucky he was, as though he had been given another chance. He pulled a picture of Jeanne out of his glove compartment and stared into her eyes, they didn't seem to sparkle the same as Ziva's.

He thought back to the previous night when she turned up at his door and met Jeanne, her face more alight with passion and life.

Tony looked into his hands, he thought for a while and then shook his head what was he thinking? He couldn't possibly be falling for Ziva... Could he?

_Hope you liked this one! THANKYOU all so much for your reviews! I was seriously considering re-calling this one but you have all been wonderful with your comments thankyou! _

_More Ziva V Jeanne scenes coming when Ziva gets out of hospital! THANKS!_

_Xox mel_


	3. A Walk in the rain

Tony walked through his apartment door and threw his bag and keys onto the ground.

He walked over to his kitchen and checked a number on his fridge 'Pizza tonight' he thought. He wandered over to his phone to call the pizza place and found 15 messages. He pressed the play button and listened to the first.

"Hi Tony, it's Jeanne, are you okay? Anyway, call me back." Tony pressed play on the second one; "Hey Tony, I'm really worried, are you okay? Call me",

"Hey Tony—", "Tony—", "Anthony—"… He stopped the messages and hit the delete button.

He sighed and picked up the phone, he hit 2 on his speed dial and waited for an answer.

"Hello." Jeanne answered

"Hey Jeanne" he tried to sound happy.

"Tony! Where have you been? I was so worried about you"

"It was just my friend, you remember Ziva – I mean Professor David?" Tony cringed; he hoped she didn't catch that name.

"Oh yeah" Jeanne jotted down her name, "What happened?"

"She was in a bad accident and was taken to hospital, I had to go see her and then I had work."

"Oh my goodness, is she going to be okay?" She pretended to care.

"Yeah, I think she is." Tony smiled; it felt great saying that.

"Oh good." Jeanne lied innocently "Where did they take her?"

"Bethesda, she was lecturing on a naval base when it happened." He was unsure of this lie but didn't assume Jeanne would think anything of it. "Anyway, sorry Jeanne but I'm really tired."

"Okay, bye Tony, I love you."

"Bye."

Jeanne put down the phone; she read back what Tony had said to her: 'Ziva (professor) David, Bethesda Naval hospital.' Something about it didn't add up. She grabbed her keys and left her apartment. This Ziva knew something about Tony.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked up to the front desk of the hospital "Room of Ziva David."

"Umm," The lady scrolled through her computer "Room number 155. Just down the hall to your left."

"Thankyou"

Jeanne entered the room and placed the flowers she bought on the stand next to a big bunch from Tony. Untrusting of him, she planted a 'bug' in the flowers. She purposely placed the flowers down heavily to wake Ziva up,

"Hello professor" Jeanne said icily.

"Ah, hi" croaked Ziva,

"How are you feeling?"

"Yeah, alright" she rearranged herself and sat up.

"That's good, have you seen Tony anywhere?"

"Not since this afternoon." She yawned and stretched her arms.

"What? This afternoon?" He had only told her that he saw Ziva that morning.

"Yeah, he brought me those flowers" Ziva was pleased with Jeanne's panic. "I think he was a bit worried about me," she continued

"Oh well, you were in an accident, I'm sure he was only being nice." Jeanne composed her anger. "Anyway, Goodbye Ziva, I'm going to go home to Tony now." She hinted that they were going to have sex and then left the room.

"Bye." Ziva called back in exactly the same tone Tony used to hang up on her earlier, "When you see Tony, tell him I said hello." She smiled; Ziva David had won this round.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next afternoon:_

Tony knocked on Ziva's door, she decided to keep Jeanne's visit a secret from him. After all, she didn't want him thinking about Jeanne.

"Good afternoon, Tony" She said, happy to see him

"Good afternoon, Ziva, how are you feeling today?"

"Better, my stomach is still sore, though." She said.

"Oh," He began, "too sore to drink this." He pulled a 'berry mango madness' from behind his back, her favourite drink.

Ziva smiled "Thankyou Tony"

He handed her the drink and walked over to the opposite side of her bed to sit down.

"Any cases at the moment?" She asked

"No, just the usual work, I can bring some to you in case you get really bored. But you'd have to be really, really bored." He joked

"Okay." She smiled with her whole mouth, revealing her perfect teeth, although she wasn't wearing any make-up, her smile seemed to reveal her natural beauty.

Tony got the butterflies again. Something about her eyed and her smile that hit him hard, but it was more than her obvious beauty, it was all the teasing and sexual tension that had always been there but harder. It now seemed more than simply lust, more than just sexual tension.

"Are you okay, Tony?" She interrupted his thoughts "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah, I'm alright" He lied "Ziva, do you want to go for a walk?"

"What?"

"In a wheelchair, I'll take you for a walk." He clarified.

"Tony, I have bruises on my face, I look like McGee when me and you sticky taped his eyes shut, but I could use the fresh air. Can you get me my jacket?" She made up her mind. She was bored out of her brains so she figured a walk – especially one with Tony – would do her good.

"Okay, good" Tony smiled and left to gather a wheelchair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where do you want to go?" He asked as he pushed her out of the hospital.

"I'm not sure, the lake?" She suggested.

"The lake it is." He announced "I think it may rain so I got an umbrella in case."

As they arrived at the lake, it began to rain lightly.

"Ah, I knew this would come in handy" Tony smiled and opened the shelter over Ziva, leaving himself to be drenched by the rain.

The lake was completely empty, they wheeled over to the bank and Tony knelt next to Ziva.

"You know." He began, their faces less than a foot from each other "you may not be wearing make up, but if McGee looked half as good as you when we taped his eyes shut then I would suggest he leave them that way."

Before Ziva could respond, Tony moved his face closer to hers until their lips were joined, her dry lips being dampened by his. Tony's butterflies existed now only in his heart, transforming from a feeling of nerves to a feeling of passion.

_Hello again! I'm sorry if this is completely medically incorrect, I'm sure Ziva would not be allowed out if a steering wheel really went through her torso but I need to keep the story moving! Thanks for reading! If anyone has any ideas I would be glad to hear them! Anyway some good stuff coming up, I swear. Should be good. Hopefully!_

_Xox Mel_


	4. Unfaithful

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the comments! I love to hear your ideas! Anyway, this is where we left off: _

_… Before Ziva could respond, Tony moved his face closer to hers until their lips were joined, her dry lips being dampened by his. Tony's butterflies existed now only in his heart, transforming from a feeling of nerves to a feeling of passion. _

* * *

"Hang on, Tony." Ziva pulled away from the kiss, unsure that she was doing the right thing. "Where did this come from?" last she knew he was in love with Jeanne and leading a very happy, non-Ziva lifestyle

"I'm sorry, Ziva" he began "something about these past few days. It's just; I didn't realise how much I took you for granted. And you nearly went away. I nearly lost you. And then I realised I never had you to begin with and--"

Ziva's lips cut him off mid sentence. Before he could respond he was pushing harder against her face, deepening the kiss.

* * *

Tony entered his apartment; he seemed to be walking on air, as though nothing could bring him down. He walked over to his answering machine, 'only 1 message today.' He thought as he flicked the play button:

"Hey Tony, it's Jeanne, umm you were supposed to be at my house tonight. What's going on? Is it about Ziva? You seem different. Anyway, call me back as soon as you get this. Your dinner is cold. Not to mention you're after dinner entertainment."

Tony grabbed the phone and dialled 2.

"Hello?" Jeanne said into the phone, she sounded upset

"I am so sorry, Jeanne." He said with upmost sincerity. "I have been really busy and I completely forgot."

"Yeah, Tony. I realised that." She said in an unforgiving tone.

Tony's heart began to beat faster. Could this be it? He was confused with himself. He didn't want to loose Jeanne. Not now. But at the same time he wanted Ziva.

"I don't know what else to say, Jeanne." He said, "I'm sorry"

"Yeah, I understand that. Just don't let it happen again." She still sounded unhappy, but little did he know his unhappiness had nothing to do with the situation of discussion. "I'm too tired to talk now, anyway. We'll have a talk about this soon though." She lied. She wasn't tired; she was too preoccupied to talk.

"Okay," Tony stared into the phone like a lost puppy "bye Jeanne"

"Bye Tony."

The phone went Silent. Jeanne placed it down onto the table and returned to her TV. She pressed the rewind button on her tape to watch a certain part again. Tony was wheeling Ziva back to her room. He was dripping with rain, a happy look upon his face, looking into her eyes as though that was where they belonged. Jeanne fast-forwarded a little bit and pressed the play button, this time on something more interesting. Tony leant in to Ziva and kissed her passionately. Jeanne paused on the two. She rewound again, a tear falling down her face.

* * *

As Tony placed down his phone he realised he had another message.

"Hey Tony, It's Ziva" Tony looked at the phone quizzically; he had been expecting to hear Jeanne coming out the other end.

"I'm being discharged in two days and I was wondering if you could pick me up? It's okay if you don't want to, I was only wondering. I would like you to take me to work. I don't feel fit enough to catch the bus. If you can't I can ask McGee or Jen or Abby, but if you can that would be great. Okay, good. I might see you then."

Tony smiled at the phone, his mind completely and utterly consumed by one person. The last time he felt this way was when he began to fall for Jeanne. He sat bolt upright. If he fell in love with Jeanne like this and then got over her, wouldn't there be a chance that he could do the same to Ziva? There was no way he wanted to hurt her like that or make anything awkward at work.

He lay back down and convinced himself that this was different. But what about Jeanne? Was he still in love with her? He decided that he would have to talk to her and decide for himself who he wanted to be with. Ziva or Jeanne.

When he thought back on that it could be over with Jeanne he seemed upset. But thinking about ending his feelings for Ziva seemed even more impossible.

Tony put his hands to his face. Was he falling for Ziva? Her smile, her lips, her personality; flirtatious, wild, sexy but also sensitive. His heart beat faster just thinking about her.

Then Jeanne; Hot, smart, happy. He still loved her but he wasn't sure if he was _in_ love with her. However cliché that sounded.

He rolled over and shut his eyes. Perhaps it would all be better in the morning.

* * *

_2 days and some suspicions later… _

Ziva packed the last of her clothes into her suitcase. She walked over to her bathroom mirror and glanced at her reflection, the first time she had worn make-up in a week.

She glanced down at her watch. 10:15. Tony was going to arrive in half an hour.

She exited the bathroom and sat down on her bed to wait.

"Hello, Ziva." Came a somewhat familiar voice. She looked up and saw Jeanne leaning against the doorframe.

"Hi Jeanne, what are you doing her?" she asked, sounding just as hostile as she felt.

"Didn't Tony tell you? He had a meeting and was going to be late so he told me to pick you up." She lied.

"Okay." Ziva said in a very untrusting way. She knew Jeanne was lying but she was curious to find out why and for what.

As the two walked down the hall, Ziva held her hand over her gun, safely and subtly fitted on her belt.

They arrived in the hospital car park and both women stood next to a big van, parked at the furthest point, out of site from anyone else.

Before Ziva could open her mouth Jeanne pulled a gun out and pointed it directly at Ziva's head.

"Hand me your weapon." She ordered. "The one concealed at your belt. I'm not as stupid as you think I am, _Professor_ David."

Ziva reached into her belt and handed Jeanne her gun, she should have known that something was up. Jeanne received the gun and dropped it through the open window of her van.

"Get in the back." She gestured and walked to the back of the vehicle, opening the doors. Ziva obliged knowingly.

Jeanne locked her in and started the van.

As she drove toward her tall, abandoned destination she re thought her plan. Glancing up at her from the empty passenger seat next to her lay the photo of Ziva and Tony, their lips locked in a still frame, as if they would remain that way forever.

Jeanne pushed harder on the gas pedal, removing all the doubt of this plan from her mind.

_Again, I realise that she wouldn't be out of the hospital so soon. REALLY sorry about the 'he said, she said' kind of thing going on… I'm a little tired :D… Anyway, I hope everyone liked this chapter, I'm sorry it's dragging on a little bit, but it's only really got one (possibly 2) chapters to go... Again, any suggestions would be great to help wrap this thing up:D :D thanks for reading!!_


	5. Any other world

_

* * *

_

_Xox Mel... _

_Also this whole time I've been forgetting to __**'disclaim'**__…so here it is:: I DON'T OWN NCIS!!! And I'm glad I don't because I don't think I'd do as good a job as DPB… BUT! I would ABSOLUTELY LOVE to work on the show... Wow that would be fun:D _

_Anyway, I don't own any of these characters and if this story displays any similarity to anyone else's story… it is purely coincidental!! THANKYOU :D _

* * *

Tony walked down the now familiar hospital corridor; each step seemed to take forever to get to Ziva's room. As he turned into her room he saw a perfectly made bed amongst an empty room. No flowers, no clothes, just emptiness 

Tony left the room and quickly made his way over to the front desk.

"Can I help you, Tony?" Asked the kind woman from behind the counter, he'd been there so many times that they knew each other's names.

"Uh, yeah." He began, "Who checked out Ziva David?"

The nurse looked down amongst her papers and ruffled through them a little until she emerged with a single sheet.

"This is her sign out sheet." Said the nurse

Tony took the sheet and slammed it down on the counter.

"Jeanne."

* * *

"Why have you got me here?" Ziva spat at Jeanne, already knowing the answer to the question. 

Jeanne laughed, "Oh, you'll find out when the time comes."

"You holding me here is not going to make Tony love you."

Jeanne shot an evil glance at Ziva. "This isn't about him not loving me, because he will soon enough, this is about him not loving you."

"He doesn't love me." Said Ziva. Realising what she had just said sent a chill though her heart. Did he love her? She felt something for him but did he feel the same back?

"We'll just see, then, won't we?" Jeanne smirked. As crazy as this plan was, it was working.

* * *

Tony stormed into the bullpen and moved over to Gibbs' desk. He slammed the sign out sheet down and walked back to his desk. 

"Do you want me to beg you to tell me what this is?" asked Gibbs in a not-so sarcastic way.

Tony spun around in the bullpen, half way to his desk. "That's Ziva's hospital sign out sheet." He informed.

Gibbs blankly looked at the sheet "And…"

"And that's not my signature. Gibbs, Ziva has been taken by Jeanne."

"Who's Jeanne?" Asked McGee blankly.

Tony rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk. He opened his email to see if anything had come in from Jeanne and was surprised when he saw that she had sent a single email from that day.

He opened the email and jumped to his feet. "Gibbs!"

Gibbs walked over to Tony's computer, although he had no idea what was going on, his gut knew that something was wrong.

He took one glance at the screen and called Abby. "McGee" He ordered, "Gas up the van or car or whatever, Tony gear up. Abby, DiNozzo is sending you some pictures, find out where Ziva is."

He hung up the phone and grabbed his gear

"Gibbs!" called Tony again. "Jeanne has left me an address. She has also said to come alone."

Gibbs looked thoughtfully at Tony and McGee "There is a chance that this could be an ambush."

"I need to do this, Gibbs"

"I realise that, DiNozzo. I was going to say that McGee and me are going to back you up."

Before anyone else could object, they had left the bullpen, Tony in a separate car to Gibbs and McGee.

* * *

"Any minute now." Jeanne predicted as she paced back and forth. 

"What are you talking about now, Jeanne?" Ziva asked icily, she had had enough.

"Don't worry, Ziva. All you need to know is that it is now time for you to be bound and gagged."

Before Ziva could respond Jeanne had pushed her down onto a chair. Instinctively, Ziva fought it but as the nozzle of Jeanne's silver silencer touched her head she relaxed and obliged.

Jeanne tied her in tightly, Ziva was still certain she could escape but not yet. Not until Tony arrived.

Jeanne paced up and down the room, Ziva's gun dangling loosely from her back pocket. Ziva knew she could get to it. Maybe when Tony arrived. She fingered the end of the rope that bound her to her chair. When Tony arrived. And Gibbs, she would be ready.

Tony stood outside the warehouse, his gun hidden but still accessible. He contemplated how he would enter. Would he blow his cover by holding his gun or was his cover already blown?

He entered the warehouse, completely taken aback by the site of Jeanne holding a gun at Ziva's head, her, tied to a chair.

"Nice of you to join us Tony." She smiled wickedly.

Tony stared into Jeanne's eyes; their usual loving spark was completely over powered by anger and hate.

"Alright, now can you tell us why we are here?" Ziva broke the moment.

Jeanne looked at Ziva sharply.

"Alright." She began, turning to Tony "Who are you, Tony."

He looked down. "I'm. Ah. Tony." He mumbled quietly.

Jeanne raised her gun to Ziva's temple. "Who are you?" she repeated. This time with more force.

"Okay, Jeanne. Put the gun down." He said, waving his arms up and down to emphasise his point. "My name is Anthony DiNozzo, I am an NCIS special agent. The past months I have been working undercover as Professor Anthony Dinardo."

Jeanne tightened her grip on the trigger. "Did you love me?" She asked

Tony thought for a second. "Yes, I did."

She released her grip on the gun and turned her back on the couple. While she was going through some papers Tony looked at Ziva his eyes apologising for the last few months, for everything. She returned her eyes watering and her heart shattered from his last answer. He loved Jeanne.

"What is this, Tony?" Jeanne walked to Tony and handed him an envelope. Tony looked at her quizzically and opened the object.

As he looked at the contents he felt his body stiffen. He looked at Ziva, his face white.

"What is it?" Asked Ziva

Without saying anything, Tony held out the pictures of the pair kissing to Ziva. Her face dropped as each picture was shown.

"So this it what all of this is about" Stated Ziva, all the pieces falling into place.

Jeanne moved closer to Tony, she pulled Ziva's recovered 4 hour from her belt and handed it to Tony. She held her own gun directly at his head.

"Shoot her." She ordered.

Tony's eyes widened "What?"

"Kill her or I kill you... and her." Jeanne was serious

"Jeanne this is crazy." Tony tried to reason with her.

"You have 5 seconds." She informed him, tightening her grip on the gun. "4… 3… 2… 1…"

* * *

_Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger like that but it just had to be done :D:D_

_I hope everyone liked it... The final chapter coming up next…! Any suggestions? I haven't written it yet... :P_

_Xox Mel_


	6. The butterflies

_

* * *

_

_Anyway, if this is anticlimactic I would LOVE for someone else to write the final chapter and I'll post it.. SERIOUSLY!! If you are not totally satisfied.. I WILL post it!! I'm not being a smart ass; I am 100 serious:D:D_

_So anyway, I hope you don't feel the need to re write it for me: _

* * *

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Jeanne." Came a familiar voice from afar. Jeanne, Tony and Ziva turned around and found Gibbs standing between a few boxes; backed up by McGee, their guns aimed directly at Jeanne.

"What would you know, old man?" Jeanne spat at Gibbs, her eyes still fixed on the spot of Tony's skull she intended to shoot in spite.

Gibbs rose to his feet, he methodically walked to Jeanne, careful not to make any sudden movements or gestures to scare her. He had been in too many of these incidents to make that mistake.

"I've been divorced 3 times. I know what you're going through." He began, waving his arms lightly up and down, as if to calm her down. "Now just put down the gun and you can still get out of this."

Jeanne lowered her weapon and handed it to Gibbs, he received it and flicked it onto safety, at the same time lowering his weapon.

Ziva quickly untied herself just enough so she wouldn't be spotted untied but she could still escape.

Tony and Ziva exchanged glances; unaware Jeanne was watching them.

"You bastard!" She screamed, pushing Gibbs away. She jumped onto Tony and held his head in a venerable position.

"Ziva!" He wheezed out, giving in to the pressure against his throat. He threw her his handgun.

Ziva caught the gun, releasing the grip her ropes had on her.

Jeanne healed her right hand firmly underneath Tony's chin and her left hand on top of his head. She pulled back slightly, the pressure of her arms against his neck, getting harder, harder, his neck about to give in until it stopped. He pulled away from her light hold and moved away. Jeanne fell to the ground, two bullets in her side.

Tony stood over Jeanne, her body lifeless and limp, her face still had the same gentleness it always had. She seemed totally incapable of the crimes she had just committed.

She walked over to Tony. His eyes again speaking for him. Thanking her.

"Hey!" interrupted Gibbs, ruining the moment.

"Yeah, Boss." Tony turned to face his mentor. Ziva following.

"What are these pictures about?" he asked holding up the shots of Tony and Ziva… Together.

"Ah those are… ah" Tony stuttered, searching for the right words

Gibbs smirked. "Just keep it out of our faces, Okay?" He tried to sound profession but inside he was happy for the two. He'd known from day 1 that this was going to eventuate.

"Yes Boss." They both agreed.

"Hey guys, I just got off the phone to Ducky and uh-- umm.." McGee's voice trailed off at the sight of the pictures.

"Yes McGee," Gibbs began, "you were saying something?"

"Ah, um... Yeah. Uh... Ducky's uh, Ducky's headed down with the ah van... I'm gonna go wait for them." He shot off in the direction of the front of the warehouse, unsure if the pictures were real or not. He had always known this was going to happen but it still came as a shock.

Tony smiled at Gibbs who gazed back in a way that he wouldn't usually, allowing the two to see inside of him. Inside, he was smiling.

"Well, I'm gonna go wait for Duck." Gibbs said; his voice contained a slight hint inside of it.

As he walked away, his back turned on the pair; Ziva moved closer to Tony.

As she walked past him she squeezed his hand for comfort. Their eyes locked, Ziva's apologetically, Tony's thankfully.She released her grip on his hands and left the warehouse, closely followed by McGee and Gibbs.

* * *

Ziva sat on her couch staring at the wall parallel to her. A knock at the door pulled her out of her warp.

She looked through the peephole and quickly unlocked the door on realising who was on the other side.

"Tony?" She asked more that stated, "What are you doing here?"

"I just realised that I never properly thanked you for saving my life" He said.

Ziva smiled "your welcome" She said. "Come in."

Tony walked into her apartment, it reminded him a lot of Ziva, simple beauty.

Ziva turned around and faced him, "I'm sorry, Tony. I know you loved her." She said, leaving to give him some privacy.

He leant forward and grabbed her hand as it swung back and forth from her walk. She turned around to face him,

"You have nothing to apologise for." He said in all sincerity "She was just a mission." Tony smiled, pulling her in close enough to feel her heart beat against his. Ziva beamed at him, moving her face closer to his, her arms wrapped around his neck. One of Tony's hands caressed the small of her back, the other still holding onto her hand. He leant down into her and their lips met, the familiar feeling of butterflies emerging from the pit of his stomach to the centre of his heart.

As they broke off from the kiss, Tony smiled again.

"What?" Ziva asked, also smirking

"Nothing," said Tony, still smiling. "Just butterflies."

* * *

_Okay, people. So there it is... I am really sorry about that pissy Jeanne Ziva thing... (Reading back it was really weak) THANKYOU for ALL your suggestions and comments, I will definitely be writing more Tivas!! Hehe… so anyway, I hope you enjoyed the WHOLE story and any suggestions to improve my writing would REALLY be appreciated… SERIOUSLY!! I there's something wrong tell me because I don't want to continue looking like an idiot:D:D hehe! _

_Again, much thanks,_

_Until next time, _

* * *


End file.
